


Kinktober 2019

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Collars, Drooling, Its gonna get smutty, Kinktober 2019, Leather, M/M, Punishment, Shibari, Spit Roasting, These are all just short drabbles, Threesome, bratty roman, dlamp - Freeform, im updating these as I go because I’ve planned nothing, implied aftercare, known voyerism, rough, shower, striptease, tw deceit, tw remus, watching through the door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: This is the Kinktober 2019 list that I’m working with. Each day will be different, although they aren’t going to be the longest. Some days will be omitted due to lack of ideas/creativity





	1. Chapter 1

Day one: Spanking/Leather

“Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
A sinister voice could be heard in the bedroom, a certain yellow side gently rubbing over the skin of another’s rather doughy rump with his gloves on. The other side was bent over De’s knee, a rather prideful grin on his face. The man who was bent had tears in his eyes, but he was enjoying himself. He had asked for this.  
“I’m sorry for lying… I’m sorry De…”  
The voice was softer, but warm. Even as a little moan slipped out, it was clear that the man speaking was being genuine. Clearly there was affection here, even in a scene like this. However De swatted the ass in front of him again, chuckling as the man beneath him yelped softly, choking off his own moan.  
“Now now… Patton, have you learned your lesson? After all, you were the one who said lying was bad!~”  
Patton whimpered softly, but nodded with a small pout. After all, he should have known Deceit would find out about his little white lie. He only did it when he was trying to make others feel better but-  
He was drawn out of his thoughts by another swat. Yes, he would be here for a while tonight, and even though it may hurt to sit, he was definitely enjoying himself. He smiled, looking up at his lover with puppy eyes.  
“How can I make it better De? Can I make it up to you for lying like that?”  
“Well my little kitten… Lets have some fun, and then I’ll see how much you really deserve forgiveness. Now turn around. I have plans for tonight.”  
Patton turned over and kissed De, letting himself moan into the kiss as the gloves hand gave a harder slap to his backside. He was being too eager. He was supposed to be apologizing! The gentler side gave a gentle kiss in apology, turning back around with an idea. He tugged at De’s pants, biting his lip gently as the man’s cocks were freed. Yes, he would service the man under him well, and show that his mouth could be put to good use.  
Patton immediately went to work, taking care of one cock before switching to the other. He would never leave one out, using his hand to gently pump one as his mouth ravished the other. The gloves were rubbing at the spots where they had been striking before, trying to soothe the skin. However as one hand pulled back, Patton was not prepared. Instead of spanking him once more, the slicked finger began pressing inside of him. He could feel the rub of the glove on his insides, and couldn’t help but moan. He had been so caught up in pleasing De that he hadn’t even noticed him grabbing the nearby lube. He could feel it pushing in and slowly pulling out, gently pressing up against his insides. He knew that he was doing good if De was being so kind to him.  
Patton quickly went back to work, panting as a second gloves finger pressed into him. He liked the feeling of the dyed leather gloves his partner wore, and Patton felt like he could never get enough. However he was happy. He was getting what he wanted, and it was all thanks to De. Patton couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Shower

Logan was a fan of schedules. He liked everything to have a place, a time, and a method. Meals, sleeping, and bathroom. Roman did not follow that schedule. He loved the more prince like side, but damn! He had been in the bathroom for almost an hour now, and he could hear water running! This had to be why Thomas had been dehydrated now. He knew they didn’t have that effect, but it could be a hypothesis.  
Anyway, Logan has been waiting for twenty minutes to get in that shower, and he did not like to waste time. He had to plan out tomorrow’s schedule and make sure that nothing was missed. He couldn’t afford to waste his most valuable currency, time. The logical man was already rather upset that he had been kept this long, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer for Roman.  
He reached forward and opened the door, surprisingly unlocked, and stepped in to a steam filled room. Roman didn’t seem to notice him, but he was making odd noises under the cover of water and steam. Logan couldn’t deny his interest, but first and foremost he had to clean himself. He stripped his clothes and folded them to place on the counter, then threw the shower curtain open.  
Roman looked up in shock, almost slipping as he quickly tried to look like he hadn’t been doing anything wrong, but Logan had already seen. When he opened the curtain he had gotten an eyeful of Roman with three fingers inside of himself, working him to arousal. And he had! The princely man was standing at full arousal right in front of Logan, his face bright red with embarrassment.  
“Logan!? Don’t you knock? What are you doing in here? I was taking a shower!”  
“No you were not Roman. You were fingering yourself. Anyway, it was my turn twenty minutes ago, and you wouldn’t come out so I came in. If you don’t mind, I’m going to wash up now.”  
Logan stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain, grabbing for his body wash. However his eyes widened when he felt how light the container was. He frowned, growling as he set the bottle back down.  
“Roman you’re just trying to piss me off today aren’t you? That was full yesterday!”  
He pinned the slightly taller man to the wall, only to hear a soft gasp. Yes, the tile must have been cold… However Logan didn’t care. If Roman was going to use all his soap and waste his time in here, he may as well get something out of it.  
His fingers roamed the other man’s body as he was pressed against the shower wall, hearing how Romans heart rate sped slightly. He knew Roman well. He was being a brat on purpose to get a reaction. Well, he had gotten one, and now he would have to deal with the consequences. With the water still against his back, Logan pushed his own fingers into Roman, grinning as the man in front of him moaned. This was going to be good.  
As his fingers worked quickly to feel how stretched he was, Logan decided he didn’t need this time. He would be fine. Without much preamble, Logan pulled Roman against his chest and pushed his cock inside. Both of them moaned at that, Logan rocking his hips almost immediately and Roman doing the same to try and get more of that wonderful feeling of pleasure. There was a limit to how rough one could be in the shower, but Logan was surely going to give Roman a punishment later. Bad brats didn’t get treats after all. They remained against each other for only a few minutes before Logan came with a groan, stopping Roman with a tight grip around his cock. The prince like side whimpered as he was kept from his release, and Logan only grinned.  
“Dry yourself off and get in bed. It’s time for your punishment Princy…”


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Threesome.

None of them were new to love.  
Patton loved everybody he came across. He tried to spread his affection far and wide, hoping that if he loved others enough, they could learn to love themselves as well. He only wanted to do good for the world in any way possible.  
Roman gave out love less, but he was definitely a romantic. The man gave grand gestures and gifts to those he cared about, willing to sing songs at any time. He would even create his own melodies so that he could serenade his lovers. There was never a shortage of love from Roman as long as he cared.  
And finally, there was De. His love was the hardest to come by, as the man had trust issues. It took years to become someone he cared for, and even then most of his attention was fake insults. He was lying every time he said he hated his friends, but if you don’t let yourself show weakness, you couldn’t be hurt.  
And so, the one who loved too much, the one who loved what was beautiful, and the one who hardly loved at all got an apartment together. They didn’t think there was anything to be nervous about! Sure they were all rather attracted to each other, but they hardly ever acted upon it. They just went about their lives as usual. Patton cooked and cleaned most of the time, but the others didn’t really make much of a mess. Well, except for in the bathroom. Both Roman and De used makeup, and it was always everywhere. That’s why the bathroom was left to them to clean up.  
It was a day like any other when both Roman and De were scrubbing the counter. De had spilled his foundation, and he needed help wiping it all up. It didn’t help that in his frustration, Roman had spilled powder too. Both of them had to clean the bathroom before Patton found out. And so, they were wearing face masks and wiping up makeup as fast as they could with paper towels and soap. However both continued to get distracted constantly by each other. They were frustrated, but that just left emotions open to be expressed.  
As they finally got the bathroom clean enough for now, they walked out and looked at each other. Both had powder on their clothes. And it wasn’t pleasant. Carefully they moved to the laundry room and facing away stripped off their outer layers. Normally this wouldn’t have been a problem, but both were more than a little attractive and more than a lot gay.  
De made the first move. He turned around and grabbed on to Romans hips, a grin on his face as he began to nip softly at Romans neck. The man let out a small squeak and his eyes widened, making De lift him up. Okay, Roman did find it kinda hot that De could lift him so easily. As they were halfway to Romans bedroom, they saw Patton. His eyes were wide, and cheeks were flushed brightly. De and Roman smirked at each other before Ro was put down, and both moved to sandwich the flustered man between them. Sure all of them were still technically clothed, but Patton had too much on.  
Roman began to attend to Patton’s neck, biting and kissing, leaving marks behind as De unbuttoned the softer man’s shirt. Patton had no objection, just letting out soft gasps at Romans attention. As the flannel was pulled off his shoulders, De began to tweak at the sensitive little buds on his chest. That was what made Patton moan. This time Roman lifted up Pat, and the trio made their way into Romans room. He did have the biggest bed after all. The three were stripped naked rather quickly, as it was clear what was about to go down.  
Patton was tossed on to the plush comforter, and soon had a boy on each side of him giving him attention. With a sound of rummaging in a nearby drawer, De chuckled. It seemed he had found something. However Patton was already giving his attention to Roman, the two kissing rather filthily and not noticing De’s discovery. That was brought to a stop as a newly slickened finger pushed into Patton. The man let out a soft cry, pushing back in the finger like he wanted more. It didn’t seem like he was new to this, but De knew that. They had been together before.  
After a little longer, another finger was pushed in and Roman got an idea. He had Patton move to rest on his elbows and knees, with Roman under him reversed. Roman didn’t hesitate to go down on Patton, taking him as far into his throat as possible. He let out a moan, gasping as De’s cock slowly pushed into his prepared hole. Roman gave him pleasure as he got used to the girth of De’s cock inside of him.  
Roman moved again, leaning him in that position. Pushing his own cock into Patton’s mouth to spit roast him. Over his body, Roman was kissing De as they thrusted into him. The normally innocent looking man was moaning loudly against Romans cock, the vibrations sending shocks up his spine. However it felt wonderful. The feeling of two cocks spearing him on either side, yes, Patton was in a place even better than heaven.  
It didn’t take long for the man between them to reach his peak, shooting out three times on to the blankets. He was shaking, slumping down slightly as the pair continued to screw him through his oversensitivity. De came second, pushing deeply into the trembling partner to release his load. Finally, Roman shot down Patton’s throat, letting the man swallow every drop.  
As they pulled out, Patton’s seemingly boneless form fell on the bed, and the other two looked at each other. They would have to take care of him for a while, but it was more than worth it.  
Maybe they should dirty the bathroom more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Shibari/Collars

Nobody had expected him to be this good at knots. Sure, Remus knew some weird stuff, but this was a hobby nobody had found out about. Well, until now. A body was on the green sides bed, tied up to look decorative. There was a collar on his neck, and he looked rather flustered as he sat tied to the bed. Normally that would be a first for the logical side, but he wasn’t used to being spread open like this. Although, this is what happened when someone lost a bet to Remus…  
Logan had been asked about a few statistics, and answered accordingly. However Remus had gotten an idea. He would ask questions and see if Logan could provide correct answers. If he got three wrong, he would have to entertain Remus for a night. It didn’t seem like that bad of a deal really. Just normal events and games to give the interesting side something to do. Yeah. That was definitely not what happened.  
Logan had failed the challenge, getting somewhat flustered by the sexual nature of Remus’s questions. Therefore he had ended up here, tied up like a present for someone to open up, legs spread wide in front of him to allow anyone to see everything. He could feel Remus staring between his legs with a grin, moving forward and hooking one finger around his collar to pull him close. Surprisingly the ragged looking man didn’t smell badly. He had been eating deodorant after all, leaving his breath to smell like the tropical scent Patton had been using recently.  
After a moment of examination, Remus leaned forward to press his lips against slogans, the logical man widening his eyes in shock. However the tight wrappings if the shibari styled rope tying left him unable to move back or pull away. Remus grinned into the kiss, using his tongue to part Logan’s lips as the kiss was deepened. Finally the logical side decided to reciprocate, knowing that he may as well get something out of this as well. Remus’s kiss was sloppy, a bit to wet to be proper, but Logan didn’t find himself minding too much.  
As Remus finally pulled back, Logan was panting softly to catch his breath. The darker of the Creativities still had a finger hooked under Logan’s collar, keeping the tied man right where he was wanted. He looked down at the rope keeping Logan’s legs spread, grinning as a hand reached down to tease. It gripped his shaft and tugged a bit too hard, making Logan gasp softly at the treatment.  
Yes, Remus was a bit too rough, but Logan couldn’t do much about it. Sure he could speak, but what was the point. He knew what he had been agreeing to before. He was a consenting side, fine with being Remus’s plaything for the night. At least like this he appeared more lucid than usual. The man played with his half hard cock for about a minute before shifting his attention to the hole beneath. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he let go of the collar, letting gravity take Logan to fall back to the bed. Remus grabbed a leash and hooked it to a loop on the collar, and kicked off his pants with a grin. It seemed like he had a plan.   
The rest of the clothes were removed in a timely fashion, exposing the rather pale skin of the man in front of him. Logan was surprised at the skin tone, but he didn’t have much time to think about it. Three fingers were pressed to his lips, and Logan knew what to do. He opened his mouth, running his tongue over the fingers to slicken them up. He might as well do this part thoroughly so it wouldn’t hurt. At least Remus was taking into account his own feelings and limits to pain. It was nice to know he still cared about it.  
Only after about thirty seconds did the man get inpatient, pulling his fingers from Logan’s mouth and pushing one into his hole. Logan gasped softly, but didn’t try to pull back at all. No, he would see where this went. Remus was never the most gentle, so it wasn’t surprising when he pushed in another finger rather quickly. That one stung a bit, but with the ropes, he couldn’t move back. The side only let out a small hiss of pain, showing his discomfort. Remus understood and at least tried to take a bit longer this time before he pushed in the third finger.  
Logan wasn’t as uncomfortable this time, letting out a soft moan as the fingers grazed against his prostate. However he was more shocked when Remus pulled rather hard on the leash, forcing Logan up once again. Ah, Remus was going to have him watch. With only a moments thought, Remus was lining himself up, and pushed in. Both sides let out a cry of pleasure at the motion, Remus with a satisfied grin and Logan with closed eyes and an already panting mouth.  
This would not be the last time the two were together. Logan was finding it was a good stress reliever, and if he were able to move next time? It would be even better.  
Just like with preparation, Remus was not gentle. He began thrusting immediately, Logan crying out and trying to squirm in his bondage. However Remus was bot going to free him so easily. The creative side was drooling as he pistoned his hips forward, shoving himself inside Logan. The tied side couldn’t even muddle his noises with a hand, gasping and moaning as Remus had his way. The leash was pulled again, reminding him to watch as Remus’s cock moved in and out of him. The sight itself was rather arousing, not to mention the sounds that were made with each thrust. Logan was struggling to keep control of himself, letting out cries of pleasure as Remus ducked down and began to bark his shoulders and neck with love bites, showing exactly what had gone down here. He wasn’t making it easy to hide those, placing them so high there was even one below Logan’s ear. However at one particular thrust, the logical trait couldn’t hold back. He cried out in shock at the burst of pleasure, and came between their chests. However that didn’t stop Remus, chasing his own pleasure as his pace stuttered. However he didn’t not cum inside of Logan, instead pulling out to paint Logan’s chest with more cum, decorating him like a whore. Remus then pulled at a rope, and suddenly Logan could move. He flexed tense muscles as he caught his breath, pushing up his ascue glasses.  
Yes. He would most certainly be doing this again.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Striptease

De was a man of many talents.  
He was a rather good actor, he had a flair for the dramatics that could rival Roman’s, and he was rather good with animals. However, he was also a master of perception.  
He could sense the mood very well, and due to his usage for Thomas, he was an expert at sensing lies. No matter who told them, or even if they were just internal, Deceit could smell them. He could taste their little lies in the air, the feeling that they gave off… It was something that was rather hard to miss for the snake like side.  
However he was tired. Today had been rather busy for him, as he had to convince Thomas to lie about plans to a friend so he could finally take a rest. It took far too much effort, and De just wanted to relax in his room for a while. The man entered his room and let the door drift to a close behind him. He knew it wouldn’t shut all the way like that, but it’s not as if someone was going to come to his room anyway. Sure one of his housemates may visit, but he would have time before they were all finished cleaning up after dinner. And who knew what Remus was up to anyway…  
De let out a heavy sigh and unclipped his cape from around his shoulders. He let it fall to the ground, getting a small twinge of something in the air. It didn’t feel exactly like a lie, but it was still off putting. He would leave it be for now, not wanting to bother with it. After all, it was his time to relax. After the cape hit the ground, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt, letting it slowly fall off of him too. The feeling he had before felt a bit stronger this time, and he couldn’t ignore it.  
With a glance towards his door, he saw a shadow. Yes, that was it. They were watching him, lying to themselves that no attraction was felt. Well if that was the case, De would give them a show. After all, teasing never hurt anyone, did it?  
Paying extra close attention to how his muscles moved, De stretched and closed his eyes as he faced towards the door. It couldn’t be obvious that they knew he was watching. He would have to be inconspicuous. He knew that he had captured their gazes, scales glinting off the soft light he had in his bedroom. They weren’t just on his face after all. They trailed down half of his chest, and even disappeared under his pants. He could hear one of them- likely Logan- hum with interest. After all, the logical trait was always the one most interested in the scales.  
As he was done stretching he lowered his arms, letting the light shine off of him once more. Normally he would stop there and go lay down for a while, but no, he was giving a show! Deceits fingers moved over his chest, giving the hymn parts of him goosebumps. He let out a small sigh, shivering at the feeling. However he was nowhere near done.  
The fingers moved down to the button on his pants, the black jeans feeling a bit tight at the moment. The clasp was quickly undone and the snakelike side slid down the zipper as well before bending to take off the tight jeans. He had his back to the door now, giving the sides outside a very clear view of his back side. The feeling became stronger at that, the ones outside of the door still clearly trying to mask their attraction to the snake. He was their forbidden fruit of sorts, his darkness a contrast to their light.  
De stood back up, the jeans now on the floor. However there was still more to remove. Slowly but surely the gloves were peeled off, falling into the heap of discarded clothing on the floor. He hummed gently, looking at his hands. Scales adorned the back of one, only a few here and there to contribute to his aesthetic. However there was still something left. De stood sideways, although he did give the open door a bit more of a view of his front. Thumbs hooked under the fabric of his boxers, and he could feel the others holding their breath outside. However ones heart was pounding harder than the rest. Yes that one must be Virgil.  
Ever so slowly he tugged the fabric down past his knees, and he wasn’t sure if the soft needy whimper on the other side of the door came from Patton or Roman. However he was sure it meant he was doing his job. Both of his cocks were exposed as he stood back up, a small grin on his face as he spoke up.  
“I do hope you enjoyed the show. I’m too tired to deal with any of you though. Go and entertain yourselves, I’m taking a nap.”  
Yes, the gasp of alarm was most certainly Romans, while the squeak of embarrassment had come from both Patton and Virgil. With quick paces Deceit could hear them all rushing off with Logan lagging slightly, clearly planning to take care of their own problems. However De had not been lying. He needed a nap, and he sure had images to dream about imaging the others pleasuring themselves to De. Sure the snake had never been that interested in sex, but the concept itself was still interesting. He could only hope that the others could manage on their own.   
Yes, even though he wouldn’t be participating in what most people called the fun part, he had still enjoyed himself. And Deceit wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
